fnaf_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Fazwares
Five Nights at Fazwares, or "FNaFWares" for short, is a FNaF spinoff created by Orange Stew. The game has a security guard, Jake Williams, trying to survive 5(7 in reality) nights at a warehouse called "Fazwares" with bloodthirsty animatronics. Phone Calls Night 1 * "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO? Ah, there you are! Jake Williams, was it? Nice name. Uh, by the way, my name's Jeremy Fitzgerald. But...that's not important. What is important, is this job. Welcome to your new job at Fazwares, a warehouse containing these animatronics that are being worked on and will be sent to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. So....yeah. Anyway, whatever. Just make sure no one tries to get in and steal a suit or something. That's basically your line of work. *under his breath* Why would anyone steal a suit? *normal voice* So yeah. Just don't waste all the power and you are good to go. Talk to you tomorrow night."~Phone Guy Night 2 * "Hi, Jake. Last night, I forgot to mention that the animatronics are...active at night for some reason. They will, uh, *under his breath* how do I explain it? *normal voice* Oh, that's right! *no longer in an excited voice* They will try to..stuff you in a very cramped suit. Believe me, they tried to do it to me once. That was terrifying. *excited voice* Anyway, there is a camera on legs in your office, if you hadn't noticed already. The company calls him Watchman. Jut activate him if you need to look at animatronics. Although you do have the monitors....just use him when you're doing something else and you need to know what the animatronics are doing. Oh, and check on Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken while you're at it, ok? Ok. Goodnight..wait, I forgot to mention the pirate. I am suffering from a case of forgetfulness apparently. So, yeah. The pirate fox. He will try to run at you if you don't check the employees only closet. So just check them and you should have no problems at all. If anyone tries to get you, use the doors to block them. Goodnight!"~Phone Guy Night 3 * "Hey there! Is this Jake Williams? Ah, good. Check! Anyway, you are probably wondering why I sound different. My name is Mike Schmidt. Jeremy asked me to call you because he's sick. What a baby. Anyway, you don't care about that. The company has been working on some animatronics here. They're in the back room, but they move for some reason. Like Firefly, for instance. He managed to control fire. Somehow. Wow. Anyway, he can burn cameras so just watch out for him. He can burn Watchman as well. And Sparkplug. He can reprogram Watchman to kill you. There's also Metal Freddy. He can bash the vents open, allowing the other animatronics to crawl inside. So just be careful of this little group, and you will be ok. Probably. Oh, and did I mention Freddy? He is very active. If you happen to see red eyes peering at you.........nevermind. Bye!"~Alternate Phone Guy Night 4 * "Did Mike behave? Good. He did mention Freddy and the back room, right? Also good. So, you don't really need to know much more. Just check the cameras, use Watchman when you have to, locate Freddy, check Foxy. Blah, blah, blah. Goodnight!"~Phone Guy Night 5 * "I really have nothing to say. As a matter of fact, I don't know why I'm leaving this call. You have a day off tomorrow. I reviewed your footage......that distorted thing is the Kin. *under his breath* If the manager finds out I told you about the kin.... *normal voice* Good work. Have a good last night!"~Phone Guy Night 6 * "You are an idiot. The place is closed, so..you're locked in there for the night. Also, everything is extremely hostile............bye."~Phone Guy Animatronics * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Firefly * Metal Freddy * Sparkplug Gallery FNaFWares Office.svg|The Office with nothing active FNaFWares Office-Door.svg|The Office with the door closed FNaFWares Office-Door Light.svg|The Office with the door light on FNaFWares Office-Vent Light.svg|The Office with the vent light on